


5 times Stiles was hurt and the 1 time he hurt someone else

by kristylovesfanfic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, Eventual Sterek, M/M, Mild Cursing, Minor Injuries, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, stiles focused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristylovesfanfic/pseuds/kristylovesfanfic
Summary: 5 times Stiles was hurt and the 1 time he hurt someone else. (That someone was Derek and it was an accident more surprise than anything)
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 200





	5 times Stiles was hurt and the 1 time he hurt someone else

**Author's Note:**

> Im pretty sure i have a thing for Stiles in comfy clothes. Also apparently for him sitting on counters lol. ❤

**5 times Stiles was hurt and the 1 time he hurt someone else**  
  


**1**  
He hates his bat. Actually, he hates his friends. No one wanted to listen when he said that new girl was dangerous.

  
  


Now here they are trampling through the woods at 11 o’clock at night on a Wednesday. He has a history test tomorrow for fucks sake. He’s already going to fail anyway. What’s he supposed to tell the supernatural to hold on all the evil doings so he can study?

  
  


Sighing he tripped over another root. He couldn’t watch where he was stepping because he was too busy watching the trees to see if anything moved like an enemy. Which brings us back to him hating his friends. Stiles was supposed to be with them but Jackson stayed at the loft with Lydia to try and research what this girl is and why she is killing 8 guys in the woods. Isaac went with Cora into town just in case she was hunting someone. Erica and Boyd were patrolling the woods with Derek. Scott was supposed to be with Stiles and Allison but she might have sprained or even broke her foot when she stepped in a hole seemingly perfect size for her foot to fall in and her ankle to roll. Scott the great boyfriend he is decided he had to take her back to the road for Lydia and Jackson to come get her. But this left Stiles alone wandering after Derek, Erica, and Boyd.

  
  


Scott told Stiles to have his phone ready and he pointed Stiles in the direction he heard the wolves before leaving but now Stiles worries if they would even be there if he hasn’t already lost the way Scott directed him.

  
  


Stiles heard the brush to his left shifting. Turning to the side he starred into the dark straining his eyes in hopes of seeing whatever was there.

  
  


Unfortunately, he got his wish 2 glowing green eyes starred back at him. Stiles cursed raising his bat and reaching for his phone in his front pocket. He pressed 7 on his speed dial just in time for the girl half transformed into whatever half dead looking creature she was launched at him. Stiles tucked his whole body as he rolled to the right. He landed hard on his hip and side but he scrambled to his feet.

  
  


Stiles wrapped his fingers around the bat as tightly as he could before swinging as she launched at him again. He connected the bat to her shoulder. She went stumbling a foot or so before righting herself and she took a swipe at him. She caught his shoulder as he tried to dodge her. Blood started pouring out the fresh claw marks. Stiles let out a yelp as he swung the bat towards her head. But this time he couldn’t connect because she had grabbed the bat. Looking to him she gave a sickly smile before yanking the bat away from him. It happened so fast Stiles didn’t see it coming so before he could let go of the bat, he was pulled with it unintentionally closer to her body. Stiles didn’t feel the claws embed themselves into his right side he was too busy trying to get the teeth away from his neck as she bit into the air where he was pulling his neck away from her.

  
  


His hands pushed at her shoulders and neck trying and failing to get her grip off and teeth away from him. She didn’t seem fazed at his frantic movements. Stiles was trying to think of another way to get away from her as he struggled in her grasp when he heard an earsplitting roar. Derek.

  
  


Derek, Erica, and Boyd crashed through the tree line as she ripped his side apart with her claws. Boyd tackled her to the ground as Erica pulled Stiles out from under her. Shoving him to the sidelines the 3 wolves circled the girl before tearing into her. It took moments before her lifeless body hit the ground Derek spitting out blood while he raced to Stiles side.

  
  


“What happened!? Where’s Scott and Allison?” Derek was yelling as he checked Stiles over.

  
  


Suddenly feeling light headed Stiles held his head in his hands. “Scott took Allison back to the road. She got hurt and didn’t want Scott to be distracted if the thing found us.”

  
  


“It was stupid to stay out here alone. It found you. You could have been killed your lucky I got your call. You’re lucky we heard you scream.” Derek pulled Stiles arm over his shoulder as he spoke getting ready to head to the cars, he gestured the betas to move forward.

  
  


“I never screamed.” Stiles looked to Erica and Boyd.

  
  


“You were screaming when we got here Stiles.” Boyd looked to the dead body as he spoke.

  
  


“I never want to hear that again.” Erica’s voice was soft and quiet as she curled in on herself.

  
  


“Oh.” Stiles was suddenly interested in his shoes. How could he not notice he was screaming? Stiles curled closer to Derek as he stepped realizing just how painful his hip felt. “Hey Derek?”

  
  


Derek turned his head slightly still looking ahead. “Hmmmm” His voice almost a rumble as it came out.

  
  


“How do you feel about carrying me?” Stiles tried to grin making it a joke but he could tell by Erica moving closer to the pair it didn’t work.

  
  


“Stiles. I’m not carrying you.” Exasperation and worry were in Derek’s tone.

  
  


“You sure dude? ‘Cuz im probably going to pass out any second.” Stiles head dropped lower with every word his eyes closing and opening slowly.

  
  


“Don’t call me dude.” Derek’s voice was filled with concern now.

  
  


“Really Derek! That’s not important right now!” Erica snarled the words out as she crowded Stiles.

  
  


“Erica back off. He’s trying not to panic.” Stiles spoke in a whisper as he rested his head on Derek completely.

  
  


“Shut up Stiles.” Derek’s words were a full snarl as he picked Stiles up.

  
  


“Hmmm ok.” With one more breath Stiles was passed out cold in Derek’s arms.

  
  


If Stiles was awake, he would have seen the panic on Boyd’s face. He would have heard the frantic tone Erica used as she called the pack for a ride to Melissa’s house for Stiles. He might have even noticed just how tight Derek gripped him while he ran trying to get Stiles to safety. He wasn’t awake. He wasn’t ok. He was totally going to miss that history test.

  
  


**2**  
It had been 5 months since the creature girl as they were calling her. They still hadn’t found what she was. They had no leads in the bestiary and when they brought her body to Deaton, he had no clue but said he would look into it.

  
  


Derek called a pack meeting and that meant Stiles was headed to the loft. Where the pack would catch up on the supernatural for all of 5 minutes before the puppies would start training which was just throwing each other around while Allison taught Lydia French.

  
  


Stiles drove slowly it had rained earlier but the chilly wind now made for black ice on the roads. His dad had been the responding officer at way too many car accidents where someone drove to fast for the weather. The look on his dad’s face as he described knocking on the parent’s door to tell them their child was dead or severely hurt was more than enough to keep him to his word when it came to safe driving. Well safe driving during crazy weather at least.

  
  


Pulling his jeep into the front spot outside of the loft he looked through his windshield up at the windows. He couldn’t see inside but he knew by the cars in the lot everyone was here. Taking the keys out of the ignition he grabbed his hoodie from the passenger seat the wolves ran warm and that meant Derek never had the heating on. Only turning it on after he noticed the humans were shivering slightly. Stepping out of the car he closed and locked the door before pulling the hoodie on over his head.

  
  


Big mistake it only took a few steps with his vision blocked before he stepped on the icy sidewalk. His foot slipped back off the curb into the asphalt both arms shot out to protect him as he hit the pavement. Letting out a groan he twisted from his knees and wrists to his butt.

  
  


His wrist ached as he sat. Already he could tell it was going to be a nasty sprain. Just once he wished he wouldn’t come home bruised and broke. Just once. His jeans were torn where his knees hit the asphalt. They were new. $32 on sale if it could be called a sale because all the jeans he has are ruined from supernatural shenanigans. He looked up to the sky elbows resting on the ground. Taking a few deep breaths, he tried not to let the tears well up. He is tired of getting hurt. He is tired of things not healing in seconds. A broken bone takes him months but for the wolves only hours. He just wanted one moment before he had to go inside and tell them all the token human was hurt again. It was the cold was seeping into his jeans and the wind whipping at his face made him get up. 

  
  


Sighing he trudged up the stairs hating now more than ever the lack of working elevator. Derek and the wolves never felt winded. Not over stairs. His knees screamed at him from the movement so close to the fall. But what was he supposed to do?

  
  


Stiles got to the top of the stairs finding the loft door already open. He walked inside not bothering to slide it shut. It took all his weight on a good day.

  
  


“What happened? Why do you smell hurt?” Derek’s watchful eyes scanned him sliding over the torn jeans and stopping on where Stiles held his wrist.

  
  


“I’m fine. Just slipped outside.” Stiles was moving to the bathroom where they kept the first aid kit.

  
  


“When just now?” Scott asked as he followed Stiles closely.

  
  


“Yah. Don’t worry about it. Ill wrap it and put some ice on it and be good by morning.” Stiles tried to put something in his words to convey just how not hurt he was but he was finding it hard. He could feel blood trickling down his shin and his wrist was pounding but he could hear the footsteps of the wolves behind him as he got to the bathroom flipping on the light. 

  
  


“Let me help.” Isaac pushed to the front of the pack.

  
  


“He said he’s fine.” Derek grabbed him by the back of the shirt.

  
  


“What? Derek seriously he’s hurt.” Allison looked to their alpha in surprise.

  
  


“Derek’s right I’m fine. Go back to hanging out.” Pulling his hoodie sleeves up to his elbows Stiles picked through the first aid box as he looked at the pack in the mirror.

  
  


“Stiles? Let me help you can’t do that on your own.” Scott reached for the ace bandage before Derek’s arm shot out in front of him. 

  
  


“Finish helping Cora make the hot cocoa. Boyd the cookies smell like they might be burning.” Derek never broke eye contact with Stiles form while he spoke to the pack.

  
  


One by one they spilled back into the loft leaving the alpha and human alone. Derek went to turn away grabbing the door as he did “I’ll leave you to it.”

  
  


“I.. I might need some help wrapping my wrist.” Stiles counted the tiles on the floor as he spoke. He hated being human sometimes. Allison was light on her feet and Lydia could run in heels. He slipped walking.

  
  


“Let me get you some sweats. Your Jeans are soaked through from the ice on the sidewalk. Can you take your jeans off?” Derek’s voice was low. Maybe the pack weren’t listening. That was a lie they were Stiles knew it.

  
  


“Yah. Sweats would be great.” Stiles spoke to Derek’s retreating back as the door softly closed staying open just an inch. Stiles untied his shoes and used his feet to slip them off leaning against the counter for support. After he pulled off his jeans as gently as he could hissing under his breath as the material grazed his skinned knees. He put them on the sink and sat on the closed toilet as he waited for Derek to get back, Stiles closed his eyes wishing for the pain in his wrists to fade just a little.

  
  


He could hear the pack faintly moving around, making conversation, and someone put music or some movie on because he could also hear some filler noise. Before he knew it, Derek was back placing the sweats on the counter next to the jeans he started speaking “Here. Let me clean your knees first.”

  
  


Stiles jumped briefly and sat quietly watching as Derek kneeled in front of him taking the alcohol and some toilet paper with him. Derek poured the disinfectant on the toilet paper gently gripping his ankle with one hand he started dabbing the alcohol on Stiles knees. Once finished he took 2 band aids and some Neosporin out of the kit. Uncapping the healing ointment, he put two little dabs on the band aids and carefully placed them over the scrapes. Derek looked up at Stiles from where he was crouched expecting him to be sat eyes closed but instead found the honey brown eyes looking at him watching.

  
  


“You ok?” Derek asked reaching for Stiles right wrist he checked it over quickly just light bruising on it led him to let go.

  
  


“You hate hurt pack. I can do this. Or Scotty can he has been studying with Melissa.” Stiles voice was hushed. He didn’t know if the pack was listening but he didn’t want to draw them in if they were.

  
  


“Its fine. Scott and Cora made hot cocoa. Boyd wants to watch that new superhero movie.” Derek was trying to side track him as he probed Stiles left wrist. Stiles pulled his hand closer to his body when Derek hit a particularly painful spot. Derek let his hand go. Grabbing the ace bandage Derek pulled Stiles wrist closer to start wrapping it “I heard you. Outside. I didn’t know if you wanted help. I figured you would call or tell me to come down and help or something.”

  
  


Stiles was watching as Derek finished the binding. A textbook perfect sprain wrist wrap. The training Scott did with Melissa then came back to teach them was helping then. “I’m glad you didn’t help.” 

  
  


“Why?” Derek was still holding his wrist.

  
  


“I didn’t need it.” Stiles stubborn side was showing.

  
  


“Like you don’t need it now?” Derek’s confrontational side was rearing its ugly head.

  
  


When they fought it was like a match made in heaven stubborn and confrontational. But Stiles was tired and now hurt he didn’t want to fight. “No Derek not like now.”

  
  


“I don’t get you.” Derek had spoken so matter of fact Stiles had to laugh.

  
  


“Yah sourwolf. I don’t think that will ever change.” Stiles grinned at Derek. Derek shook his head but made no move to get up and leave. After a few moments Derek moved to sit leaning his back against the wall legs spilling next to where Stiles socked feet sat. Stiles foot brushed Derek’s legs as the boys sat in silence for a while. Stiles wrist started hurting again, he needed to get some ice for it. Standing he reached his right hand the one not wrapped to help Derek off the floor.

  
  


Derek let Stiles help him up but he gestured Stiles to go join the others first. Derek looked over the boy before he left the bathroom completely. His sock covered feet dampening his footsteps as he exited the bathroom in search of ice, hot cocoa, and cookies. Hoodie sleeves bunched up to his elbows, purple plaid boxers hanging on his hips seeing a yellow green bruising still there made Derek take pause. Humans are so fragile. They break and they bruise. They can take months in the healing. Yet Stiles always comes back. So confusing. He doesn’t know how to make it better. He was too young before the fire. The adults handled the human injuries. For a moment Derek wonders if he knows what real pain feels like. Not emotional pain. That he knows. Not pain in the moment. That he knows. Put long form pain. Pain that takes months to go away. Joints that grind together with too much scar tissue. Limbs that ache in the winter. Scars the burn under the skin when the clouds roll in. That is pain he doesn’t understand. That is something he will never know. It’s the only thing he thought about for the rest of the night even as Stiles went to leave when and took a moment to pull the sweats up his legs rolling them at the top so they didn’t slip down his slender hips on the drive home.

  
  


**3**  
She didn’t mean it. Erica forgets. She forgets Stiles didn’t know she loved him like he loved Lydia. She forgets when he stares at Lydia’s lips as she puts on lip gloss. She forgets when he stares at Allison’s abs while she pulls her bowstring back. She forgets when she watches Stiles eyes follow Derek where ever he goes.

  
  


She forgets she isn’t that scared little girl with no friends and a disorder the rules so much of her life.

  
  


Erica was trying to talk to Stiles. The comic book store next to the arcade got a new shipment of comics. Cat-woman specialties. Their inside joke. Stiles wasn’t listening not really. She forgot. Stiles was watching Isaac. Stiles was watching Isaac do pull ups with Scott. Stiles was watching Isaac do pull ups while he was biting his lip and Erica forgot.

  
  


She smacked him in the ribs. She was just trying to get his attention. She didn’t even put any force behind it. But she’s strong now. She heard the crack like everyone else with super hearing. But that wasn’t the worst part. She felt the crack. Heard his rattled breath as he looked at her in shock.

  
  


Derek had her by the throat in seconds. Stiles was telling him to stop through gasping breaths as Allison and Lydia demanded an explanation saying she didn’t do anything wrong.

  
  


Jackson told the girls what happened as Scott grabbed Stiles bag by the door searching for his jeep keys. Boyd had Stiles by the shoulders guiding him to the door of the loft. Isaac was trying to make Derek let Erica go. Cora joined Isaacs efforts in pleading with him telling Derek if he doesn’t let her go, she’ll die.

  
  


It took Stiles gasping out Derek’s name for him to release her and be at his side in a second flat. Erica crumbled to the floor as the loft door slid closed. She pulled her knees to her chest and sat on the floor of the loft. It doesn’t matter how strong she can be she will always be that scared little girl.

  
  


Hours passed. Erica heard the rumble of that battered old jeep and she waited. She didn’t know what to expect when the pack came back.

  
  


One by one the pack filtered in. Isaac first going to the kitchen putting away some icepacks. Jackson next detouring to the balcony to make a call about takeout. Boyd followed after putting Stiles keys back in his bag. Next came Cora who went to the hall closet in search of a blanket or 10 to pile on the couch where Stiles usually sat. Just as Cora came back with her bounty Lydia stepped through the door shrugging off her coat hanging it on the rack next to the door. Allison was looking through paperwork while talking on the phone. Erica thought she heard Melissa’s name but she couldn’t be sure. Scott and Derek helped Stiles through the door. Well Scott helped and Derek was hovering anxiously behind. Stiles dropped to the couch wincing in pain. The pack didn’t say anything to her. When the food came Allison brought her share over patting her on the shoulder, she gave her a smile and went back to Lydia’s side.

  
  


After they all ate Scott left to go pick up Melissa from work. Isaac went to bed. Boyd left to spend the night at his family’s home because he wanted to leave earlier but then the hospital visit got in the way. Lydia and Allison went to salvage what’s left their sleepover. Jackson was the only one left beside Derek and Stiles. Jackson made eye contact with her before pulling Derek’s focus asking if he can talk to the alpha outside in private. With a quick glance to Stiles who waved them away Derek agreed.

  
  


Leaving Stiles and Erica in silence that seemed to eat Erica alive.

  
  


“I’m sorry.” Erica spoke in a whisper.

  
  


“I’m fine.” Stiles looked to her sleepy eyed and smiling.

  
  


“You’re drugged up. You’re not fine.” Erica inched closer to the couch he was sat on. Standing with her head hung low she spoke again. “I really didn’t mean to.”

  
  


“I know. You have hurt me before. I know the difference.” Stiles was still smiling. Teasing her even after everything.

  
  


“Not funny.” Erica wanted to cry.

  
  


“A little bit.” Stiles lifted his hand trying to pull her close but not reaching.

  
  


“What?” Erica watched his grabbing hands close around the air.

  
  


“Come here little wolf.” Stiles voice was soft and even. “Before the big bad alpha comes back to growl you away.”

  
  


“I thought he might kill me.” The bruises were gone but she could feel the phantom hand around her throat. She crawled her way onto the couch next to Stiles.

  
  


“He gets like that.” Stiles curled into her warmth.

  
  


“You were staring at Isaac working out and I wanted your attention. I forget my strength sometimes.” Erica whispered her reasoning. She needed him to understand. “Sometimes things remind me of before the supernatural.”

  
  


“I think he and Scott are better friends than Scott and I. I’m afraid that now Scott is cool and strong he will make more friends. Friends that get him. Friends I can’t compete with. Friends that Scott gets to choose not one that he’s stuck with.” Stiles whispered back to her.

  
  


“I thought you were looking at him like you look at Lydia and Allison sometimes.” Erica picked at her red nail polish. She wouldn’t bring Derek into this. He would change the conversation she was sure.

  
  


“I don’t look at Allison like that. I don’t even really look at Lydia like that anymore.” Stiles tangled their fingers together.

  
  


“You watch Lydia pull her hair up into a bun. You watch her put on her lip gloss. You watch Allison’s abs while she practices with her bow. You watch her kneel down and retie her boots.” Erica was telling more than she thought she would. She was telling him just how much she still watched him.

  
  


“I watch because I wait for Lydia to let her mask fall away. I want to see how long she will play pretty princess. I watch Allison because she is worried that she won’t have a place here without her huntress side. Also, her boots are cool.” Stiles smiled a little. “You don’t love me little wolf. You do in some rights. You love me like I loved Lydia. It isn’t real. It isn’t love. Its infatuation, obsession, or maybe distraction.”

  
  


“Don’t tell me what I feel.” Erica was angry now.

  
  


“I loved her because it was easy. She was pretty and smart. She had this hidden little world if you paid attention enough. She distracted me from feeling my mom’s death, from my dad over working himself or drinking too much, she kept my focus away from the fact that I had one friend. A friend I’m pretty sure I’m losing more and more every day.” Stiles stumbled on his words at the end.

  
  


“You’re not losing him.” Erica reassured him. “Scott just wants Isaac to have a friend like you do.”

  
  


“Yah.” Stiles paused “You love me because I love with my heart. You love me because I was just out of reach. I distracted you from when you were alone in the hospital again, I got the kids who made that video arrested, I was loyal and you always saw me do everything for the people I cared about. I finally saw you after all this time and now you don’t need me to save you. You can do it on your own. You just don’t know how.” Erica was crying as he finished speaking. 

  
  


“I know I don’t really love you.” Erica said through her tears. “I kinda wish I did.”

  
  


“No. You really don’t. One day you will be in love. Real true love and you won’t wish for whatever this is.” Stiles kissed her forehead. “Goodnight little wolf.”

  
  


“Goodnight. Want help to get ready to sleep?” Erica questioned as she stood drying her tears.

  
  


“I’m fine.” Stiles stretched his arms out trying to hide the wince from Erica as he did. Fidgeting with the blankets he continued “Derek will be in soon.”

  
  


Erica walked to her room her door clicking shut as the loft door slid open then shut again. Derek’s footsteps the only thing in the room as he crossed to the alarm setting it before moving back to the couch.

  
  


“What was Jacksons cover?” Stiles smirked at Derek.

  
  


“Tips on what to buy Lydia for her birthday.” Derek settled down next to Stiles on the couch.

  
  


“Really and what did you tell him?” Stiles chuckled quietly.

  
  


“Jewelry. It’s a safe bet especially if it was a real question.” Derek smiled back.

  
  


“Wish I could have seen his face.” Stiles closed his eyes.

  
  


“I heard. What you two talked about. I tried not to but I had nothing to block it out with.” Derek hung his head a little while he confessed.

  
  


“I figured. Thanks for giving us a minute.” Stiles cracked an eye open looking to Derek.

  
  


“She doesn’t love you.” Derek looked at Stiles.

  
  


“She doesn’t love me.” Stiles repeated.

  
  


“You don’t love Lydia.” Derek continued.

  
  


“I don’t love Lydia.” Stiles confirmed.

  
  


“Since when.” Derek questioned.

  
  


“Honestly forever.” Stiles answered.

  
  


“Realistic.” Derek commented.

  
  


“Hmmm.” Stiles leaned on Derek’s shoulder. Just before he faded into dreamland Derek asked if he loved anyone else. Stiles didn’t get to answer yes before he drifted off.

  
  


**4**  
Stiles wrist was finally healed enough to not need a brace anymore. His failed history test was pulling his grade down. Stiles begged his teacher for some extra credit for 3 straight weeks before she finally gave in and let him do a report on whatever history-based thing he could think of and it was tomorrow and he was studying at 9 o’clock on a Thursday trying and failing to research something that isn’t supernatural.

  
  


He couldn’t help his skepticism when it came to the facts of history. All the retellings are basically written by the winning side. Stories passed down to show their ancestors in a good light. Knowing just how much werewolf facts differed from the things written online it killed him to think he would write a paper filled with some equally questionable facts from history with no one old enough to fact check he was on his own.

  
  


Stiles felt his eyes drop as he stared at his computer screen. Opening his eyes quickly he picked up the blanket he had over his legs and threw it behind him missing his bed by only inches he waved it off. Who cares if it’s not on his bed? Eyes passing the window he sat up tall rolling his chair over to open it. Maybe the cold night air would wake him up. Going back to finish his paper time passed by slowly. The air wasn’t helping maybe splashing his face with some water would.

  
  


Stiles got up pulling his sweats off dropping them in the laundry basket on the way. Flipping the light on he squinted at his reflection. Dark circles growing deeper under his eyes. Stiles scanned his face. Nothing out of the ordinary. Just boring old him. Thread bare t-shirt, faded blue boxers, and his bare feet standing on the cold tile. Stiles knew he was distracting himself but if he took his meds now, they would keep him up all night. Stiles splashed water on his face patting it dry after. Dropping the hand towel to the sink he trudged back to his room only to find Derek was sitting in the chair eyes scanning the screen of his computer.

  
  


“Please no supernatural crap. I don’t think my grades can take it.” Stiles groaned flopping onto his bed. His head sat buried in the leather jacket Derek threw in the center.

  
  


“No, just doing the rounds checking in. I saw your window open.” Derek didn’t even spare him a glance as he started typing away.

  
  


“What are you doing your going to mess it up.” Stiles protest was halfhearted not even raising his head from the jacket. While Derek ignored what he was saying Stiles got busy collecting the pillows against the headboard he pulled his body up the bed to rest on his pillows. Derek’s jacket dragging behind him on the sheets.

  
  


“What are you doing.” Derek lost focus on high jacking his paper as Stiles shuffling increased.

  
  


“Getting comfy.” Stiles spoke to Derek’s back.

  
  


Derek turned looking back at Stiles “With my jacket? At least take it out before you take it to bed.”

  
  


Stiles let out a little chuckle. Derek was funny when he let himself be. “Shut up. Will you read my paper to me? I just can’t look at the screen anymore tonight.”

  
  


“You can’t look at a screen? Well, we know somethings going on the normal is no more.” Derek looked away from Stiles. He just looked so comfortable against the pillows Derek’s jacket covering his stomach and thighs.

  
  


Stiles watched Derek resume typing and clicking away for a few moments before Derek spoke reading the title of the paper he was working on. Stiles leaned his head all the way back resting it against the headboard letting Derek’s voice wash over him. He had a nice voice. Smooth and gentle but no less strong. Everything about Derek was strong. Stiles caught himself before he thought too much about that. Before he knew it, he was asleep. Derek caught up in making changes as he read the paper aloud only noticed when he got to the end of the unfinished paper.

  
  


“Stiles? Any changes?” Turning in the chair Derek saw the boys sleeping form. Head lulled to the side in his sleep, fists clutching the leather jacket in his lap, legs slightly spread with one foot hanging so close to the edge. Derek sighed internally. He couldn’t wake the human. Derek turned back to the computer set out to finish the paper without Stiles. It’s the least he could do especially after the only reason Stiles had it due was because Stiles had been hurt when Derek should have been there to protect him. It took a few hours but once finished Derek saved the paper. Grabbing a pen and sticky note he wrote telling Stiles to print it out before he left for school.

  
  


Sticking the paper to the computer screen he stood going to collect his jacket from Stiles. Derek couldn’t take it. Since he had last looked at Stiles it seemed Stiles had curled up facing the door pulling the jacket up his body more tucking it under his arms and over his chest. Derek decided he could get the jacket another time he took a step to the window. Feeling his foot step down on something comfortable he looked to see the blanket Stiles must have been using earlier in the night resting on the floor. Picking it up he threw it gently over Stiles sleeping body. Leaving out the window pulling it shut as much and quiet as possible Derek wished Stiles a silent goodbye.

  
  


Several hours later Stiles was scared awake by his dad flinging the door open telling him to get up or he would be late. Stiles flailed legs tangling in the blanket as he fell out of bed banging his elbow on the bedside table as he landed on the floor.

  
  


“Fuck!” Stiles rolled holding his elbow. Kicking his legs, he tried to free his legs from their captor.

  
  


“Language. Sorry son I didn’t mean to scare you. I’ve been calling for 10 minutes.” John only looked slightly guilty. Chuckling he walked into the room helping his son pull his feet from the pale green cloth. Stiles bolted to the bathroom spilling thoughts about how much he had to do in so little time. John was all smiles at his son’s behavior that was until he noticed the leather jacket settled under half of the blanket he was still clutching in his hand. Pulling the blanket away from the floor he started bundling it in his arms before tossing it to the bed as he stared down at the jacket. Unless Stiles decided leather was suddenly his thing this was not his sons. Looking around the room John spotted the sticky note with a message about his sons’ paper that needed printing out. It was the wording that made John stand stock still. ‘Finished the paper for you. You were tired and it needed to be written. Don’t be an idiot and forget to print it. --Derek’ 

  
  


Derek. As in Derek Hale the only one his son knew with that name. Derek Hale the guy his son pretended to not know. He was in his son’s bedroom at night when John wasn’t home. Derek apparently finished Stiles paper. His son slept with Derek’s jacket. What the hell goes on in this house when he isn’t here.

  
  


Stiles came back into the room in a flurry of motion crashing into his closet pulling a hoodie on over his t-shirt turning to grab the sweatpants from the dirty laundry he asked his dad “Whatcha doin dad?”

  
  


“What’s this?” John gestured to the jacket.

  
  


Stiles tripped over the sweatpants as he tried pulling them up and grabbing the jacket off the floor at the same time. “Ummm its mine. I.. uhhh.. borrowed it.” A pause “From Scott.”

  
  


His son didn’t even look convinced of his own story so John decided to wait him out. It took longer than he thought so John spoke “Do you always sleep with Scotts jacket as a blanket.”

  
  


“I was tired.” His son said no more.

  
  


“Hmmm and are those sweatpants hanging off your hips also Scotts?” John watched the blush form over his son’s cheeks as he rolled the sweats down to try and make them tighter.

  
  


“Yah. I just.. ummm.. gonna be late.” Stiles grabbed his bag and bolted down the stairs in one fluid movement.

  
  


John walked to the window as he heard the jeep start. He watched his son back down the driveway and head to school feeling a light breeze he glanced at the window seal seeing it open the smallest crack he wondered if it was too late to install a security system with an alarm to tell him when exactly his sons window opened at night.

  
  


**5**  
There was a pack hangout at Stiles house. Lydia and Erica were sat at the kitchen table doing homework. Allison was helping Cora look over her math homework seeing as Cora was trying to study for her entrance exams for Beacon Hills Highschool. Isaac and Jackson were lounging on the couch. Scott and Boyd were playing some racing game on the tv. Derek was the only one not accounted for. His phone rang and he disappeared out to the backyard. Stiles only spared a brief thought about who would be calling him that would be important enough to ditch his pack for before moving to the stove.  
  
  
Stiles had everything for spicy chicken parmesan. Turning the stove on he grabbed the olive oil adding some to the pan. Moving back to the cutting board he diced up garlic and onion before adding it to the pan hearing the nice sizzle, letting them cook for a moment he then opened the cans of crushed tomatoes. Pouring them in he grabbed the salt, pepper, Italian spice, oregano, and some red pepper flakes out of the cabinet.

  
  


As Stiles added 3 fresh basil leaves and the spices to the tomatoes, he heard the back door open. Derek shuffled through sliding into the kitchen leaning against the counter he offered his help. “Can I do anything?”

  
  


“You can take the chicken out, slice it in thin halves, and use the meat mallet to pound it.” Stiles moved to the fridge getting out the eggs before going to collect the flour and panko for the breading. Pouring panko into a bowl he added Italian seasoning, oregano, and grated parmesan, before mixing it together and putting it on a baking sheet to toast in the oven.

  
  


Stiles and Derek worked in silence listening to the pack in the other room in between the meat mallet hitting the chicken. Stiles got the crust out of the oven and cracked the eggs into a bowl then added flour into a third bowl. Taking the chicken pieces from Derek he dipped them in flour, egg, then panko crust before brushing them with light olive oil and putting them in the pan to cook in the oven. Once the chicken went in, he started the spaghetti noodles. Finishing that Stiles jumped up on the counter watching as Derek cleaned up putting the dishes in the sink and wiping the counters clean.

  
  


“Hey.” Stiles breathed.

  
  


“Hey.” Derek hopped up on the other counter opposite Stiles.

  
  


“They will cook for 15 minutes before they need turning over.” He was excited the pack usually loved when he cooked Italian food and the smell was already making his stomach rumble.

  
  


“Ok. Want a timer?” Derek moved to pull his phone out of his pocket.

  
  


“I can see the clock.” Stiles watched Derek’s hand fall from his jeans and to the counter. “You gonna go sit with everyone?”

  
  


“I’m fine here.” Derek spoke.

  
  


“Okay.”

  
  


“Okay.”

  
  


“Maybe that can be our always.” Stiles cracked a smile at Derek. 

  
  


“What?” Derek’s eyebrows scrunched up.

  
  


Chuckling at his confused face Stiles teased “We need to teach you more pop culture things.” 

  
  


“I’m not actually wild you know.” Derek rolled his eyes settling to look out the window instead of at Stiles.

  
  


“Hmmm you are a little.” Stiles sat watching Derek watch the window. They lulled into a silence lost in their own little worlds before Stiles knew it his sauce was sputtering at him sending little burning puffs of tomato sauce at him.

  
  


“Shit my sauce!” Stiles jumped from the counter hoping the bottom wasn’t burning he grabbed his wooden spoon in his right hand.

  
  


Before Derek could open his mouth and warn Stiles, he had used his left hand to grip the now burning pot handle. Stiles let out a yelp that had the noise in the other room die to nothing before a stampede of wolves descended on the kitchen.

  
  


“Stiles!” Various voices called to him.

  
  


“I’m fine.” Stiles answered Derek guided his hand under the cold water of the sink.

  
  


“Hospital?” Jackson questioned.

  
  


“No. We have burn cream from when Allison was training with Parrish.” Derek answered for Stiles. Turning his chin still looking at Stiles hand Derek started speaking to Isaac “Get the first aid kit from the bathroom. The burn cream is in the upstairs hall closet. Above the towels on the right. Very top shelf.”

  
  


Isaac nodded as he left in search of what Derek asked for. Stiles grabbed for Jackson “Check the chicken and turn down the sauce. Oh! Stir it but be careful the pans hot.”

  
  


“Focus!” Derek snapped at him at the same time that Boyd spoke “Stiles the food really?! You burnt your hand.”

  
  


“Shut up Derek.” Stiles hissed as Derek ran his thumb over the palm of his hand. Isaac rushed through the pack to set the first aid kit on the counter open with burn cream next to it.

  
  


Stiles patted Isaacs shoulder where Derek shoved him aside without even a thank you. “Also, yes the food! It was looking perfect before this. Jackson, please take the basil leaves out of the sauce. There’s 3. And can you turn the chicken back over and put some sauce on with mozzarella then put it back in to brown the cheese a little but you have to watch it.”

  
  


“I can cook Stilinski.” Jackson muttered earning him a slap from Scott.

  
  


“Allison can you do the garlic bread. I was gonna ask Derek but he’s a little busy.” Stiles smiled at her as she moved to do as asked. “Scott can you make the salad?”

  
  


Derek huffed as he finished putting the burn cream all over Stiles palm. Getting the gauze, he lightly pressed it against the burn. Gently Derek continued to wrap Stiles hand as the rest of the pack were shooed out of the kitchen by Cora.

  
  


“Better?” Derek pulled some of his pain as he asked.

  
  


“Better.” Stiles looked at Derek from under his lashes. If you had asked him, he wouldn’t have been able to tell you if it was the cooling burn cream, supernatural pain drain, or Derek’s eyes that took the pain away.

  
  


Dinner was a success despite the injury. Everyone ate their fill and when his dad got home, he didn’t even have to lie. He burnt his hand while grabbing the pot handle during a night in playing video games with his friends. Stiles would say it was a good night but while he was sleeping his hand ached so he couldn’t sit still. Stiles moved one too many times and shifting the gauze getting burn cream on Derek’s leather jacket. In other words, Stiles spent 2 hours at 1am sleepily googling how to get burn cream off of leather and trying to find out if it will it ruin it. He never found the truth but his human nose smelled it so Derek’s supernatural one defiantly wouldn’t miss it. How was Stiles supposed to explain sleeping with the thing?

  
  


**+1**  
Derek checked in on his hand the following night. Stiles was downstairs putting away leftovers as he heard footsteps descend the stairs.

  
  


“Stiles?” Derek called softly.

  
  


“Dads not home.” Stiles called back.

  
  


Derek walked to his side as he spoke “I wouldn’t be down here if he was.”

  
  


“Yah well if you didn’t sneak in the window it wouldn’t look weird for you to come downstairs.” Stiles fixed Derek with an annoyed look.

  
  


“I didn’t want to scare you last time I did you threatened bells. But ok next time I will knock on the door when your dads’ home. You can explain how we know each other and why we’re hanging out in your room.” Derek raised in eyebrow at him.

  
  


“Stupid.” Stiles turned back to the plate he finished making wrapping it with saran wrap before putting it in the fridge for his father when he came off shift. “So, you come to hang out?”

  
  


“Yah.” Derek tracked his hands as he moved trying to get a glimpse of the hurt appendage. 

  
  


“Upstairs?” Stiles grabbed 2 bottles of water as he went.

  
  


“How’s your hand?” Derek took one of the waters as Stiles handed it to him.

  
  


“Fine hurts a little I took a pain pill like 30 minutes ago so that should start working soon.” Stiles offered his hand to Derek to see.

  
  


Derek gripped his wrist and guided him into the bathroom setting the water bottle on the sink and pushing Stiles to sit on the counter. “Let me fix the gauze.”

  
  


“Its fine I wrapped it again when I got home.” Stiles begrudgingly sat on the counter.

  
  


Derek leaned down opening the cabinet under the sink making Stiles lift his legs out of the way. “Let me fix it anyway.”

  
  


“This an alpha thing?” Stiles looked at Derek expectantly.

  
  


“Alpha thing?” Derek’s tone was filled with intrigue.

  
  


Stiles watched Derek’s hands as they moved “You know your whole can’t stand hurt pack thing.”

  
  


“I don’t have a ‘can’t stand hurt pack thing’.” Derek mimicked his voice as he said it.

  
  


Stiles sighed out “Dude you hate when I’m hurt.”

  
  


“Don’t call me dude.” Derek pinned him with a glare.

  
  


Stiles spoke in a low tone almost afraid of the answer “I am pack right?”

  
  


“Of course, your pack.” Derek’s glare was replaced with a hurt expression. “Why would you ask me that.”

  
  


“I don’t know. You tell everyone else. They never would have to ask.” Stiles voice was small.

  
  


Derek took a moment to respond. Finishing wrapping Stiles hand, he put the first aid kit back under the sink “You don’t have to ask either. I trust you more.”

  
  


“Derek Hale using the word trust? My oh my have we achieved something here.” Stiles smiled at him.

  
  


“Asshole.” Derek smiled back resting his hands on the counter on either side of Stiles legs.

  
  


They paused sharing each other’s space. “Derek?”

  
  


“Yah” Derek looked at him. Green eyes so piercing Stiles had to look away.

  
  


Stiles looking down at his lap had lost his courage. “Never mind.”

  
  


“No. What?” Derek still looking at him questioned.

  
  


Stiles made up his mind and before he could think it through, he lifted his head moving to a kiss. Well, he would have if he hadn’t headbutted Derek in the process.

  
  


Derek jerked back hand lifting to his chin “Shit!”

  
  


“Fuck!” Stiles reached for Derek’s chin looking it over. Nothing was there if anything was it healed in seconds. “Sorry!”

  
  


“What the hell was that? If you wanted me to back up so you could get down you could have asked.” Derek said.

  
  


Stiles felt his heart sink. Didn’t he and Derek have moments when they were together? Some feeling, some energy, something more?

  
  


“Stiles?” Derek watched him. The silence was unnerving Stiles was never quiet not unless something was wrong.

  
  


“I’m kinda tired Derek.” Stiles spoke softly not raising his head to see the surprise in Derek’s face at the lie in his heartbeat.

  
  


“Did i..?” Derek paused as Stiles tensed “Ok. Yah so I’ll go and see you some other time.”

  
  


“Yah.” Stiles heard Derek’s feet through the house as he left through the front door.

  
  


Stiles got ready for bed putting his water on the bedside table he changed into his pajamas. Hearing a knock on the door downstairs he grabbed his phone opening it to the call log just in case.

  
  


Once downstairs Stiles reached the door asking who it was a voice answered “it’s me open up.”

  
  


Stiles unlocked the bottom lock that Derek must have flicked when he left. Opening the door, it was shoved back as Derek himself came spilling in shutting the door behind him.

  
  


“Derek what the hell?!” Stiles shuffled back on his feet.

  
  


“Just let me..” Derek grabbed his shirt pulling him forward until they were only separated by an inch.

  
  


“Derek?” Stiles sputtered out.

  
  


“Let me kiss you?” Derek whispered.

  
  


Stiles let out a small smile “Yah.”

  
  


And then they were kissing. Derek left a short while after closing the door behind him locking the bottom lock Stiles lent back against it. Breathing quietly Stiles wondered if this would be the only time. Lost in his thoughts he didn’t hear his father’s cruiser pull into the driveway. He didn’t hear his father get out and lock the car. He didn’t hear his father’s footsteps on the porch or the key turn in the lock. But he defiantly felt the door being pushed open.

  
  


Stiles startled flailing his arms he spun to face his father. “Uhh hey”

  
  


“Stiles? Why were you blocking the door? Is someone here?” John looked into the living room around his son’s body.

  
  


“I wasn’t. No there’s no one here.” Stiles squinted at his dad.

  
  


John lifted an eyebrow “You can tell me son I won’t be mad.”

  
  


“No one’s here!” Stiles widened his eyes.

  
  


John turned to lock the front door “I know that jacket and those sweatpants weren’t yours. If someone’s here its ok I would just like to meet the kid.”

  
  


“Dad I promise there is no one here.” Stiles edged to the stairs not wanting to have this conversation.

  
  


“Just bring the kid over for dinner. I won’t pull any sheriff moves like clean my gun or flash my badge. I promise.” John looked to his son where he was trying to sneak up the stairs. “Stiles come on I mean it. I won’t mess with the guy.”

  
  


“What if it’s not a kid. What if it’s a man? A 22-year-old man. Then you won’t flash your badge you’ll just arrest him.” Stiles glared at his father from the steps.

  
  


John shrugged off his coat “It’s Derek Hale then. I knew it.”

  
  


“What! Dad there wasn’t anything to know until tonight!” Stiles practically shrieked.

  
  


“Son. You slept with his jacket. He finished your paper. He also sneaks into your window at night.” John fixed his son with a glare as he walked to the kitchen pulling the plate out of the fridge.

  
  


“You don’t know that! You don’t know any of that because if you did, I would be grounded until I was 80!” Stiles followed after his father baffled by this news.

  
  


“You 2 weren’t very secretive.” John placed the plate in the microwave turning it on.

  
  


“We SO were! Dad what? How am I not in trouble? Am I?” Stiles waited for an answer.

  
  


“Dinner Friday. Me and you we will talk about this guy. Then if I like what I hear Saturday we go to lunch with him.” John watched his sons face.

  
  


“Umm is this the part where I tell you it’s been one kiss that happened tonight that’s it.” Stiles raised his eyebrows at his father.

  
  


“Oh. How was it?” John smirked at his son.

  
  


“DAD! Gross I’m so not talking to you about that!” Stiles yelped out. Turning on his heel he sprinted up the stairs “You’re the best dad EVER!”

  
  


John sighed sending out a please god help him silently in his mind. His son and Derek Hale. What the hell goes on in this town.


End file.
